Makeup and Making out
by Mz Padfoot
Summary: Sirius and Remus pick out eyeshadow, make out, and embarrass James. Fun, semifluffy ficlet.


"Moony, do you reckon that this pink is my shade?"

"No, Sirius, I don't."

"Wh-what? You don't think it's a stunning color?" pouted Sirius.

"I do, in fact, think it is a lovely color eye shadow. But unfortunately, it is much too light. You're eyes are a light, amazing blue. And this pale pink just doesn't do anything for them," Remus explained, slipping his hand in Sirius's and resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. A gentle blush appeared on Sirius's cheeks.

Sirius quirked his head and eyed the offending pink eye shadow. Then he kissed his boyfriend's forehead and agreed. "Too right you are Moony. Gee, I didn't think you actually thought anything of my eye shadow," he said, placing the cosmetic back on the shelf.

"I think about you all the time. How could I fail to miss something like your eyes and the choice of make-up you wear?" Remus said quietly. He picked up a shocking denim color and a light, yet opaque green. "These are perfect."

"Yeah, yeah. They are," Sirius whispered, not even looking at the eye shadow. His eyes were instead focused on Remus's honey colored ones. Remus glanced up at Sirius and smiled lightly. Sirius saw this as an opportunity to kiss Remus senseless in the middle of the cosmetics aisle.

James came bursting into the little shop, shouting for his friends. He found them kissing with the eye shadow broken into little colorful pieces on the floor, forgotten. "Padfoot! Moony! There you are."

James' presence jolted Sirius and Remus out of their make-out stupor.

"It figures that you two would run off into a _girls_ store to buy make-up and make out. You silly poufs," James joked, shaking his head at his friends. "Gather what you need and let's get out of here."

"Hey Prongs, what do you think of these shades? Do they go with my eyes?" Sirius asked James as they left the store.

"How should I know? I don't wear make-up," James sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, Moony doesn't either and he was the one who picked them out," Sirius pointed out.

James just turned and gave Moony a funny look. "You two are such pansies."

"Actually James, I do believe that I caught you doing something the other day that would have others thinking you were a bit of a nancy-boy yourself," Moony said with an air that suggested he was going humiliate James in the most conversational way.

"Was he whacking off? Because I've caught him at it loads of times. And really Moony, all men do it. Not just the gay ones," Sirius joked.

Remus shot him a glare that clearly said 'that is not what I was thinking at all.'

Immediately Sirius shut his mouth and waited for what Remus had to say.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Moony?" James was practically _whimpering_.

Sirius cocked his head at James with a questioning glance. He was intrigued. "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"I happen to know that James is rather fond of Hot Copper. That rather stunning orange shade you bought last week, Sirius. He thinks it brings out his hazel eyes. Though, he thought it looked much too drab without the dark kohl liner," Remus smirked at James as Sirius began to fall into a fit of giggles.

A fierce blush crept up James's neck and up to his cheeks as he spluttered incoherently.

"I didn't—it's not—you're lying—I never—I'm going to kill you," he muttered sourly.

Sirius burst into gales of laughter and clung to Remus to remain upright. "You—you really did—wear my make-up," Sirius gasped through his laughter.

"It was only that once, okay!" James huffed.

"You're the liar now," Remus said placidly, wiping the tears of mirth from Sirius's face and kissing his lips lightly.

"You've done it more than once?" Sirius asked incredulously, "After you teased me to no end for it?"

"I HAVE NOT!" James shouted in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Yes you have! I heard you in there. You were muttering about how you like Hot Copper a lot more than Shocking Indigo, because the latter dulled down your eye color," Remus interjected, snickering.

Sirius lost it completely. He collapsed in the snow covered street in raucous laughter. James whole face was burning red.

"Just you wait, Moony. I'm going to get you back for this," he threatened in a not-so-menacing way. He threw one last glare at the incapacitated Sirius and stalked off with as much pride as he could muster, throwing his scarf over his shoulder.


End file.
